


forgetting the coin for the ferryman(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [62]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen, Magic, Near Drowning, Podfic & Podficced Works, Questionable Characters, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Mattecat, read by me___Morro, newly resurrected, can't stay with the ninja. So Wu calls Cyrus Borg to take him in. History repeats, the Cursed Realm calls, and Lloyd’s attempt to give Morro a second chance has far more consequences than anyone imagined.
Relationships: Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forgetting the coin for the ferryman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282038) by [Mattecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2tja3epdj2xx5yl/forgetting_the_coin_for_the_ferryman_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
